


Poor Poor Castiel

by PowertotheCosplayers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst?, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowertotheCosplayers/pseuds/PowertotheCosplayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas' story in poem format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Poor Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on this site, so please don't be too harsh.

Poor poor Castiel  
Knows not why he fell  
Nor if he knew would tell. 

He spent all the years that he did fly  
Watching Earth with an ever present eye  
He never understood but always did he try.

Dean Winchester was the reason he fell  
From the moment he laid his hand on him in Hell  
No matter how hard he tried, he never fit in well.

The Righteous Man was his fall from grace  
His beautiful eyes, every freckle on his face  
He tried to hide his love but it always left a trace.

Poor poor Castiel his face not his own  
Poor poor Castiel so lost and so alone  
Poor poor Castiel so far from his home.

Now Dean Winchester is gone   
Poor poor Castiel his happiness gone  
Poor poor Castiel his love ends where it begun.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it. :) And, like all good things, I thought this up in the shower.


End file.
